


Just Don't Break My Heart

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: SPN AU/Trope Bingo [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, TW-Drugging, TW-Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Y/N followed her boyfriend Dean to Hollywood chasing his dreams of being an actor. He succeeded but at what cost.





	Just Don't Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Impala Dreamer’s Titles are Hard Challenge // SPN AU Bingo  
> Prompt: Just Don’t Break My Heart   
> Square Filled: Actor!Dean  
> A/N: I wanted to show a back and forth of their relationship through the move to LA and everything that happened. I wanted to show a side that just being in Hollywood isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. The italics are for flashbacks. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

 

  


 

      “Mr. Winchester? Mr. Winchester?” the reporters called out as Dean ducked quickly trying to get away from the crowd surrounding his car. “Mr. Winchester, do you have anything is say about the recent allegations that you’re the father of Lisa Braeden’s son?”

    “Ignore ‘em brotha,” Dean’s bodyguard Benny encourages him as they push through the crowd to the house. The questions continue even as Benny slams the door before calling in a few extra security guards to force the reporters back. Dean slumps against the wall pulling off the baseball cap that had been utterly useless in hiding him from the paparazzi. “You gonna be alright?”

    “No Benny I don’t think so. Everything is so fucked up right now and I don’t even have a way to prove it isn’t true,” he sighed shrugging off his leather jacket looking up the staircase. He hoped you were already asleep and hadn’t seen any entertainment news or notifications from Twitter or Facebook. He had no idea what to do.  “What do I tell her Benny?”

     “The only thing you can Chief. The truth,” Benny claps his shoulder shoving him towards the staircase. “She needs to hear it from you, Dean.”

     “Thanks, Benny,” he sighs before slowly making his way upstairs. The light is on in your shared bedroom as he pauses leaning his forehead against the cool wood. How can he face you right now or ever again for that fact?

* * *

 

_“Who was it, De?” you ask peeking through the little kitchen window that faced the living room as you finished up dinner. Your boyfriend stood looking down at the phone in a mixture of awe and confusion. “Dean, baby?” You walked into the living room waving your hand in his face before he looked up, “Dean, what’s wrong?”_

_“I did it, Princess,” he smiled dropping his phone before picking you up swinging you around. “No more soap operas for me! I got the role in the drama with Lisa Braeden.”_

_“Oh my god Dean! I knew it, baby! I knew they’d want you!” you cradled his face. “You’re going to be a movie star Dean.”_

_“Thanks to you Y/N,” he leaned forward kissing you. “This is going to open so many doors for us baby. You can quit your job and just focus on your writing. Everything is going to be perfect.”_

_“Woah one step at a time, baby,” you caution your excitable boyfriend. “Just remember your promise to me.”_

_“I remember and you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’re it for me and I promise I’m not going to break your heart,” Dean kisses you before picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom leaving dinner forgotten as you celebrate his first movie role._

     That call had been four years ago and Y/N had stayed by his side through all of it from three big movies to an Oscar nomination and moving from an apartment to a large LA home you stayed by his side. And how did Dean repay you? One night of too many drinks and waking up next to his co-star, who now claims she’s pregnant with his child. He didn’t remember actually sleeping with her, but he was stupid drunk. You were going to leave him and the thought crushed him but if he had cheated on you and that was his child you deserved so much more. With a final deep breath, he opened the door meeting your tear-stained face.

    “You promised?” He looked at you, knees pulled tight to your chest and a box of tissues by your side surrounded by used ones.

    “Y/N, I’m so sorry,” he moved forward but you held up your hands. “Please let me explain.”

    “Explain?” you choked out after another sob. “Explain how I knew this would happen? That I’ve never been good enough and I knew being here would prove it. Why wasn’t I good enough?”

    Dean loses it rushing to her side kneeling by the bed, “Baby, you are more than good enough. It’s me that isn’t good enough for you. Please don’t think this is about you. It’s my fault. I fucked up, I fucked up everything but I do love you. I love you so much!”

    You looked down at the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. How could he have done this to you? You had been a fan of Lisa’s despite the ill feeling she left you with when Dean introduced you but could she really have slept with a taken man. “I don’t know if I can trust you, Dean,” you finally whimpered.

      _“And this Y/N is the set for Alex’s home,” Dean showed you around the set of his latest role. His first movie had been a box office hit and the studio had reteamed him with Lisa Braeden. Not only were you getting a grand tour but you were going to meet her too. She had been one of your favorite actresses for years. Dean and Lisa had great on-screen chemistry and while your parents and friends asked if it worried you it didn’t. Dean was yours then and now._

_“Dean, this is amazing,” you ran up the fake stairs as his eyes looked up meeting yours. “May I?” you asked nodding at the thick banister as he laughed nodding. You swung your leg over and slowly slid down into his waiting arms both of you giggling like children._

_“Aren’t you both the cutest?” Dean spun you around holding you up as Lisa approached. She was beautiful in movies but in real life, she was absolutely stunning. Dean sat you down but kept his arm around your shoulders. “I’m Lisa and I’m guessing you’re the lovely Y/N I hear so much about.”_

_“Oh my god, yes,” you practically squeal. “I’m sorry I’m just a really big fan of yours. I loved your work in Night Lives.”_

_“Wow, that was a long time ago. Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. As I mentioned Dean talks about you all the time. By the way, Adam in wardrobe needs you, ASAP Dean,” she waves to the studio exit door._

_“Oh okay,” Dean turns to you. “Babe would you mind waiting in my trailer. I can have one of the interns take you back there?”_

_To your surprise, Lisa links her arm with yours, “Nonsense Dean. I’ll continue your tour and take her back to your trailer.”_

_“Really?” you and Dean ask together._

_She giggles, “Absolutely. Who doesn’t love girl time?” Dean agrees trailing off to the wardrobe department. Lisa continues showing you around the lot and it’s a magical day before she leads you to Dean’s trailer. “And this is Dean’s trailer and mine is right there should you need anything.”_

_“Thanks, Lisa. You are the sweetest,” you offer with a smile._

_“It was my pleasure. I’m so happy I got to meet Dean’s girlfriend. So how long have you two been together?”_

_“Oh, gosh it’s probably been about six years now. I met him through his brother Sam and we’ve pretty much been inseparable since. I moved out to LA with him when he first got a role on Days of our Lives. When he asked me to come I couldn’t say anything but yes. He’s it for me,” Lisa hung on your every word with a smile._

_“You’re very lucky. I know a lot of people would love to be in your shoes,” she winked at you and you ignored the feeling it gave you before she said goodbye disappearing into her trailer. You watched Lisa disappear stepping into Dean’s trailer and prepared to give him a hell of a welcome. Never noticing that Lisa is watching you from the window of her own trailer._

    “So what you’re saying is that you and Dean fell in love while filming?”

   “Yes, it wasn’t something either of us planned,” Lisa spoke with a charming smile to the interviewer. “I fell hard and we both regret acting on it when we did. We’d discussed what happened afterward and said it wouldn’t work and that it was a mistake. Then I found out I was pregnant and I didn’t want my baby to go through that. Dean agreed and said we’d find a way to make it work,” Lisa made sure to rub the small baby bump just as her publicist had taught her.

    “So, you carried on this affair despite Dean still living with his longtime girlfriend Y/N Y/L/N? According to our sources, at the time that you announced your pregnancy they were still together.”

    Lisa didn’t even bat an eyelash, “Which I had no idea. Dean had told me that he had fallen out of love with her some time ago. From everything he had told me they were separated but living together until she could find a place of her own.”

    “So what about those people who are calling you a homewrecker?”

   “They don’t know the full story only what the media wants to show them. I’ll admit Dean and I made mistakes but when it comes to love haven’t we all. I’m sorry that Y/N was unfairly pulled into it but Dean and I are in love and we are going to get married and raise our child.”

   “Well we wish you good luck and that this gets sorted out quickly,” the interviewer ended the tape and held out his hand shaking Lisa’s before slipping away. Lisa stood up stretching as her publicist Brady approached.

    “He’s here Lisa and he’s refusing to leave until you speak with him,” he scowled at the actress whose demeanor changed immediately. “Do you want to talk to him?”

    “Might as well get him in line,” she shrugged. “Send him in but have security on standby in case I want him thrown out.”

    Brady smiled like a hyena at the thought, “My pleasure.”

    Dean shoved past Brady as he opened the door to him and made his way to the room where Lisa lounged softly rubbing the small bump, “Well good morning lover.”

    “What the hell, Lisa?”

   “You’re going to be a father, Dean. I thought that would make you happy. You talked all the time about wanting to be a father.”

    “Yes with my girlfriend Y/N. The woman I’m in love with. Not you.”

    “Dean let’s get real for a moment here. Y/N is beneath you. You’re an Oscar-nominated actor and the world’s sexiest man according to People Magazine. Y/N is the kind of girl you marry if you would’ve stayed in Kansas and planned to grow old and fat together. And I mean she’s already fat so you see what I’m saying. Where you are Dean I’m the kind of girl you marry not her.”

    “How fucking dare you? Y/N is more beautiful than you will ever be Lisa,” Dean spits out causing Lisa to flinch. “I love everything about that woman including her heart which clearly you don’t have!”

    “Dean, you fucked me! This baby is yours and if you would just grow a set we could just move on and have the perfect Hollywood life. We’d be a fucking power couple,” Lisa threw up her arms not understanding what exactly Dean was fighting she was a ten you were barely a seven.

    Dean moves directly in front of Lisa, “Is that really my kid, Lisa? Because I got, to be honest, I remember drinking and waking up next to you but nothing in between.”

    “Just because you are so worried about Y/N don’t try to worm your way out of this,” she glares at him. “Brady, I believe we’re done here.”

    “Lisa I will support that child and help raise it if it’s mine, but I will never want you. Do I make myself clear?”

    Lisa stands up crossing her arms with a cold calculated look, “You’re going to regret this Dean.”

    Brady approaches from behind tapping Dean’s shoulder before leading him away, but Dean isn’t done yet. He turns and looks once more at the woman who is ruining everything, “The only thing I regret is ever meeting you, Lisa.”

_“Come with me?” Dean asks sitting near the Christmas tree. Y/N is holding the box with the keys to Dean’s apartment he has rented in LA. He knows it’s a lot to ask but he can’t bring himself to leave her behind._

_“You want me to come to LA with you?” she looks up at him her eyes wide. “You’re serious?”_

_“I’m deadly serious,” he pulls the box away holding her hands in his. “Y/N I love you so much and if I’m making my dreams come true the only thing I absolutely need is you by my side.”_

_“Silly boy,” she laughs squeezing his hands. “Of course I’ll move to LA with you. Nothing would make me happier. I just need you to promise me something.”_

_“Anything you want it’s yours,” he declares and means it. Once he hits it big she’ll never want for anything._

_“LA is a weird place and Hollywood changes people. If it’s your dream I’ll follow you to hell and back I just need you to promise me this one thing.”_

_“Name it.”_

_“Just don’t break my heart,” she says with a hint of sadness. “People are going to fall in love with you and you’ll spend more time on set than with me some days. Just make sure you always come home to me and keep my heart safe.”_

_“Baby, you’ve got nothing to worry about. There’s only one woman for me. It’s my Mom obviously but you’re a close second,” he jokes as she slaps his shoulder._

_“I’m serious Dean, you asshole,” she tenses up and Dean feels it. “I know what people say about me and I never feel like I’ll ever be enough for you. I’m just afraid someone in LA will convince you that I’m right and you can do better than me.”_

_“No pretty girl,” Dean softens understanding now where she’s coming from. People can be cruel and especially to someone whose heart is so big. “I will never break your heart and no one in LA will ever convince me that you aren’t good enough. You’re the best and the woman that I’ll want to be with forever, in this life and the next.”_

_“You’re such a sap,” she manages to smile even though her eyes are watery. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”_

_“And I love you Y/N Y/L/N.”_

##     **ONE YEAR LATER**

 “Y/N,” your Mom calls from the living room sounding frantic. “Y/N, get in here now!”

    “What mom?” you walk into the room as your heart seizes seeing Dean on the television. It’s been a year since you moved back home to Kansas and carefully avoided everything to do with him. Avoiding his family was the hardest but eventually it became easy and luckily he hadn’t been home since everything happened. “What’s going on?”

    “We don’t know it just said something about a lawsuit against Lisa Braeden. Isn’t she the one?” your father begins but you cut him off feeling a wave of nausea at the thought of everything that had happened.

     “Turn it up,” your Mom orders as Dean returns to the screen with the headline reading ‘Actor Sues for Sexual Assault’. You immediately drop down eyeing the screen already nervously biting your nails.

    “My name is Dean Winchester and I will be making a statement and per my lawyer, this will be the only time I discuss the subject with the public. As you may know, Lisa Braeden announced about a year ago that I was the father of her then unborn son, Ben. I don’t remember ever being with Lisa. There was a night after a particularly hard night shoot where we’d had a few drinks and the next morning I woke up next to her. I didn’t remember anything actually happening despite her assurance that it did. Because of this, I lost the love of my life as I should’ve if I had in fact cheated on her. Then two weeks ago a video found its way to me. This video clearly shows Lisa Braeden and her manager Tyson Brady discussing Lisa lacing my drink with Rohypnol and in detail she describes,” you watch as Dean takes a breath when you see his parents and Sam to the side. His father John approaches Dean pulling him into a hug before backing up and giving Dean a nod. Dean turns back and you see the tears, “Ben Braeden is my son because his mother used a drug to rape me. I have filed a civil suit as well as filed for full custody of my son from this woman. Lisa was jealous of my relationship, which I often spoke of on set. The tape which has been authenticated goes into all that. To whoever sent me the tape I thank you for giving me my life back.”

    Dean steps back as the roar of reporters loses it before Dean’s manager Castiel takes the stand, “Dean will not be accepting questions at this time. As he mentioned this is all that will be said in public while we allow the justice system to right this wrong done to my client Mr. Winchester. Thank you.”

    The television flickers back to the host of whatever Entertainment show your parents were watching. You can’t look away from the television and you feel like your heart is going to beat out of your chest. Not only had Dean not willingly cheated on you but Lisa, an actress you once idolized, had hurt him. You wanted to throw up as you wrapped your arms around yourself your parents quickly wrapping you in a tight hug.

    “She ruined our lives. She hurt him and I ran away from him when he needed me,” you sobbed as your Mom rubbed your back.

   “Y/N you had no way of knowing that she had done that,” your father reminded you. “She’s a terrible person and I can’t imagine what Dean or the Winchesters are going through right now.”

    “He tried to tell me he never cheated on me and I didn’t believe him. I just left him. I made him promise not to break my heart but I didn’t do that for him. I should have listened to him.”

    “Y/N, Dean knows that you love him and he understands why you left. But you are right he needs you now so what are you going to do?” your mother knew exactly how to put things in perspective.

    “I’m going to make sure no one else gets a chance to break his heart again.”

     _“Y/N I swear to you that I would never cheat on you. I don’t know what happened that night but I would never do that to you,” Dean pleaded as you packed your suitcase._

_“She’s pregnant Dean,” you sighed slumping onto the bed zipping up your last suitcase. “My heart is shattered right now. Tell me what I’m supposed to do.”_

_“I want you to stay. I know this is a lot and we shouldn’t even be here but I want you to stay and we’ll work through this. I’m getting a paternity test as soon as the kid is born.”_

_“And what if it’s yours, Dean?” you cried. Your heart had never hurt so much. You loved Dean but if the baby was his you knew you’d never be able to trust him again._

_Dean slumped sitting down next to you on the bed, “I don’t know. I just really don’t know. I can’t believe I did this to you.”_

_You took Dean’s hand knowing it would probably be one of the last times, “I love you Dean, but I have to leave.” Dean said nothing only squeezing your hand before standing up and leaving the room without looking back. A part of you thankful he hadn’t fought while the other part screamed in pain wanting to hurt him as much as he had hurt you._

The house that Dean bought in LA hadn’t changed a bit except for the moving truck that now sat in front of it as your taxi pulled up. You climbed out grabbing your bag paying the driver before walking to the front door. The only person who knew you were coming had been Benny and he’d been so happy to hear from you helping to arrange for you to get her so quickly. You saw the beloved ’69 Impala John had given Dean before moving to LA as well as other vehicles that you assumed belonged to the Winchesters, Benny, and maybe even Castiel.

    You dropped your bag to the ground taking a breath to steady your nerves as you finally knocked at the door. After a few moments and nothing happened you realized that might not have even heard when you went to reach for the door it opened to a deep voice, “How many times do I have to tell you vultures to leave my son alone?”

    “Hi John,” John froze as you spoke looking as if he’d seen a ghost as his face of anger melted into relief. “It’s good to see you again.”

    “Y/N, you are the best thing I’ve seen all day. Come here,” John pulled you against his chest squeezing you tight. “He needs you right now more than he’ll ever admit.”

   “I know,” you relax into his hug steeling yourself. “I should have listened to him, John.”

   “Hey now Y/N,” John released you from his hold stepping back. “No one can blame you for this. Everything that’s happened has been that bitch Lisa’s fault. He knows that and now you know that.”

    “Where is he?”

    “He’s upstairs putting Ben down for a nap.”

    “How does he have Ben already?”

    “The courts granted him custody until the court date. Is that okay?”

    “Of course, I can’t wait to meet the little guy,” you gave John a reassuring smile before he pushed you to the stairs.

     You climbed the stairs two at a time realizing you didn’t know where Dean was putting Ben down for a nap. A door opened to the left of the master, which had been a guest room, “Hey Mom do you think?” Dean doesn’t finish the thought as he looks up realizing you’re not Mary, “Y/N?”

      All the things you wanted to say seem to vanish but one, “I’m sorry.”

      “For what?”

      “I never made the same promise that I had you make to me. For running away when I should have just believed you. I’m so sorry Dean,” you practically throw yourself into his arms but he catches you both of you fall to your knees but not letting the other go.

     “You came back,” he murmurs into your hair. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

     “I’ve wanted to call you so many times,” your hand slides up his chest cupping the back of his neck pressing your forehead against his. “She raped you, Dean, and I ran away. I could kill her for touching her.”

     Dean laughs dryly, “I’m okay. I’m leaving LA and going back home. I’ve had enough of this life.”

     “Dean, your dream has always been to be an actor, don’t run away from that because of her. I promise I’m not going anywhere again.”

      Dean stands up taking your hand opening the door to the guest room. Inside sits a crib where a baby boy is sleeping wearing a little Batman onesie, “I’m a father now and I love acting but this place isn’t about acting. It’s about drama, backstabbing, and headlines. I’ve got great savings and Dad and Bobby are willing to bring me in as a partner at the auto shop. Nice, safe, and we’ll be home.”

     “Dean, if that’s what you want,” you pulled him back into a hug. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

     “I love you, Princess. Would you like to meet my son?”

     “I’d love that Dean,” Dean held up the little sleeping infant who wasn’t even a year old yet. You wanted to be angry but looking down at the baby made your heart swell. The baby was cute and you knew now that you couldn’t hold the crimes of the mother against the baby. Not to mention the way Dean looked at him was enough for you. Dean loved him and you loved Dean and you were going to love this baby like he was your own.


End file.
